Military Brat
by ImAGleekxxx
Summary: Blaine's family has moved all over the united states following his father to different bases, but now Blaine is a junior and is starting school in Lima, Ohio. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Military Brat

Passing the Welcome Ohio sign didn't faze Blaine much. He sighed rolling his eyes, leaning his head back on the leather back seat, turning up the music on his iPhone. His mother was in the front seat driving humming lightly to the music that played from the stereo. Her thumbs tapped against the wheel, her curly long dark hair swayed from the cracked window. Blaine looked out his window seeing a lot of green. It was just another state and another school.

"Cooper, are you excited to start your senior year?" Blaine's mother nudged his knee in the passenger seat. Cooper rolled his eyes.

"Well, I wish I could start it back in New Jersey where I spent my junior year, but we are in Ohio." Cooper grunted.

"Oh Coop it will be okay, you should be use to this by now." His mother said. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't mean its not annoying." Blaine muttered from the back.

"Blaine, I didn't ask you. Come on boys don't you want to be close to dad." The car was silent. Their mother sighed. "Alright, fine, you wanna stay here when dad has to move again. We will stay." She said. Cooper sighed.

"What's the point, I'll be going off the college after this year." Cooper put his bare feet onto the dashboard.

"Umm, what about you younger brother, hello?" Blaine waved in the review mirror, his mother giggled.

"Yes, your brother is important too, you know." Cooper rolled his eyes.

"Yea, I know, enjoy settling down Blaine, hope your junior and senior year in the same school." Cooper said.

"Hey its not my fault." Blaine said.

"Not blaming you." Coop said crossing his arms pushing up the radios volume. Blaine sighed taking out his earphones grunting.

Running into the house with his bag on his back, Blaine shot up the stairs. He looked through all the rooms trying to pick one. He picked one of the bigger ones.

"I want this one, okay Coop." Blaine yelled.

"Yea, yea whatever." He sighed going into a room and closing the door. The movers already had the furniture in the room. Blaine looked around.

"Welcome home Blaine." He whispered to himself.

The Anderson's sat at the dinner table talking about the trip; Blaine's father all done up in his uniform was smiling at his family.

"Blaine, Cooper, you guys have a choice, you can go to Dalton an all boys school with a wonderful anti-bullying policy, or William McKinley High." Their father said.

"Well I know what Blaine's going to pick so I'll pick Dalton too." Cooper rolled his eyes.

"No, no, I'm done running I want to go to public school." Blaine said. Silence washed over them.

"Blaine, what happened in California can happen again sweetie." His mother said. Blaine nodded.

"I know, but I refuse to run, I really want to go to public school. I don't want to dress up in a uniform Mom." Blaine said. She nodded.

"What do you think Max?" Blaine's mother turned to her husband. He nodded.

"He needs a little push, good Blaine." He said getting up from the dinner table. "I got to go, I have night duty at the base."

"You go little brother, thank you." Cooper smiled running up to his room. Their mother sighed grabbing Blaine's hand.

"You will be okay Blaine." Blaine nodded.

"I know."

Blaine walked into his first public school since eighth grade. His nerves were high and his hands were shaking. He gripped onto his bag walking through the crowded halls. He felt smaller then he was, scared not knowing anyone. He turned his head slightly to see the room number he was passing and hit into a taller man. Blaine grunted falling to the ground.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." A higher voice said. Blaine sighed, looking up to see a pale perfect face in his view. Blaine opened his mouth to say something but only a embarrassing whine came out. "Did I hurt you, I didn't even see you." He said putting out a hand. Blaine looked at his long fingers before taking his hand. The boy helped him up.

"Thank you." Blaine said. The boy shook his head.

"No, no, its my fault. Are you okay." He asked. Blaine nodded.

"I'm Blaine." He said realizing that he was still holding the boys hand.

"Kurt." Kurt squeezed his hand, before letting go.

"Nice to meet you," Blaine smiled.

"Same, I haven't seen you around here." Kurt said leaning against the lockers. Blaine nodded.

"Yea, I'm new." Blaine smiled. Kurt tilted his head, smirking.

"To the area or just the school?"

"Both." Blaine sighed pressing his back against the cold mental.

"Oh wow, that's cool, where from?" Kurt asked.

"Everywhere," Blaine laughed. Kurt looked at his confused.

"Alright, well I'm sorry I have to do this, but its only because I cant live without it, do you sing or dance by any chance?" Kurt closed his eyes.

"Umm, yea, both, but I hope your not trying to get me to join some weird dancing team?" Blaine said. Kurt shook his head.

"No, no, we have a glee club here at McKinley, would you by any chance want to join. We aren't really popular and we take a lot of shit, but we are a family and we all watch each other's backs. Well we try too. Other then that, its like free Showtime, drama everyday." Kurt smiled. Blaine _liked _that smile. He looked down.

"Um, well I could try it. When?" Blaine asked. Kurt jumped up and down.

"We meet sixth period and after school. The second room down this hallway." Kurt pointed to the door on the left.

"I'll see you this afternoon then?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. He pulled Blaine into a quick hug.

"Thank you so much." Blaine tensed up; this had to be the first time he was this close to a boy.

"No, uh, no problem, see you later." Blaine blushed walking away the gorgeous boy. Blaine shook his head.

"Oh boy."

Lunchtime, Blaine walked into the cafeteria and saw his brother. Cooper waved him over. Blaine smiled walking over to him.

"Hey bro, how is it so far? Anyone bother you?" Cooper asked.

"No, no I'm okay I got invited to a club though, something that suits me." Blaine smiled sitting down.

"Huh, really what club?" Cooper asked.

"Glee club." He smiled Copper patted his back.

"So you little dude mind if I join you?" Cooper asked.

"Yea, we can finally do something together instead of you pushing me away all the time." Cooper rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying to change man," Cooper sighed. Blaine nodded.

"I know."

"Hey Blaine." A familiar voice sounded. Blaine turned around seeing Kurt, smiling. Blaine blushed.

"Hey Kurt."

"Um, I was wondering can I sit with you, I don't have lunch with any of my friends and I really don't want to sit alone." Kurt blushed. Blaine waved him over.

"Yea, come on." Blaine smiled. Kurt said across from him.

"Thank you so much." Kurt smiled placing his tray down.

"Who is this little brother?" Cooper messing with Blaine's hair. Litter Anderson rolled his eyes.

"This is Kurt, Um, Kurt this is my older brother Cooper. He's the one that invited me to Glee Club." Cooper nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Kurt smiled.

"Same, do you mind if I tag along. I also sing and dance?" Cooper asked.

"No, come, we need members, we lost a couple." Kurt sighed. Blaine nodded.

"Thank you." Blaine said.

"No its fine, Rachel will be fuming when I bring two members and she can't even get one." Kurt smiled. Blaine tilted his head confused. "Oh, Rachel is this little Jewish girl that has to be perfect, you will hear the words, Rachel Berry is a star at least once a day maybe even twice." Kurt sighed. Blaine smiled.

"Well, is she good?"

"Amazing, but very coincided." Blaine nodded.

"So, Cooper maybe you can answer this question. Where are you guys from?" Kurt asked. Blaine laughed looking at Cooper.

"Everywhere." Cooper said. Kurt's jaw dropped.

"What does that mean?" Kurt asked. Blaine laughed harder.

"We just came from New Jersey, but we have moved so many times we just say everywhere." Blaine smirked. Kurt nodded.

"Gottcha." Blaine smiled.

Blaine walked into the music room seeing a dozen kids running around laughing. Kurt was sitting in the back talking to a brown head girl. Kurt looked at the door and smiled waving. Blaine waved back walking over to the two friends.

"Blaine, welcome to Glee, um, this is Rachel." Kurt pointed to the small girl.

"Oh my god you were so right he is really hand-" Kurt kicked her. "Ouch Kurt, he's handsome god!" Kurt blushed so did Blaine.

"Thank you." Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded walking away with a hand on his face. Blaine watched him, his eyes raking over his back.

"So are you gay?" Rachel piped in.

"Um excuse me?" Blaine asked.

"Oh I thought you were, you blushed." Rachel said.

"No, no I am gay, just the question was random." Blaine explained. Rachel smiled.

"Good because Kurt is too and he had a hell of a year last year and I think he met one gay guy in his life and he kind of-" Rachel covered her mouth. Blaine looked shocked.

"Um, no it's okay, thank you for telling me. I really haven't talked to many gay people myself. And I moved around a lot." Blaine smiled. Rachel bounced clapping her hands.

"Good." Rachel smiled Blaine nodded, looking at the door to see Cooper.

"Looks like we have two new people who want to join." Mr. Shue said. Blaine and Cooper stood next to each other infront of everyone. "Alright you guys going to sing together or?" They both nodded.

"Yea together." Cooper smiled. Blaine nodded.

Dark in the city, night is a wire

Steam in the subway, Earth is a fire

Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do

Woman, you want me, give me a sign

And catch my breathing even closer behind

Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do

Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand (smell like I sound)

Just like that river twisting through a dusty land (straddle the line)

And when she shines she really shows you all she can (mouth is alive)

Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande

Stalked in the forest, too close to hide

I'll be upon you by the moonlight side

Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do

High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight

You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind

Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do

Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand (smell like I sound)

Just like that river twisting through a dusty land (straddle the line)

And when she shines she really shows you all she can (mouth is alive)

Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande

Hungry like the wolf

Hungry like the wolf

Hungry like the wolf

Don't make a sound

Her name is Rio, she don't need to understand (smell like I sound)

And I might find her if I'm looking like I can (straddle the line)

Oh Rio, Rio hear them shout across the land (mouth is alive)

From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande (burning the ground)

Her name is Rio, she don't need to understand (smell like I sound)

From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande (burning the ground)

Both boys stood with their backs pressed together. The room whooped and cheered the brothers on.

"Anderson's your in." Mr, Shue said. Blaine and Cooper high fived smiling. Blaine leaped into the sea of seats, sitting next to Kurt. Kurt patted his leg smiling.

"Your really good, so is your brother." Kurt smiled.

"Thanks" Blaine blushed.

"Um, are you doing anything Friday afternoon after Glee?" Kurt asked, blushing.

"No, Um, no I'm not." Blaine held his breath.

"Want me to show you around, maybe get some coffee?" Kurt asked looking down.

"Sounds amazing." Blaine said smiling at Kurt. Kurt turned to look at Blaine, smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know if you people are going to like Cooper anymore, but here it is…. **

Thursday night, the Anderson brothers were at the dinner table eating silently as their parents talked about the day. Cooper was across from Blaine, picking at his food as Blaine was hiding his phone in his lab, smiling to himself. Cooper lifted his clad foot to kick Blaine's shin. Blaine jumped looking up to see Cooper smiling. Blaine glared at him. Blaine went back to his phone after in vibrated. Cooper smiled lifting his phone texting himself. Soon enough Blaine had gotten a text message from his brother.

_Who you texting, because its not me? –C _

Blaine looked up rolling his eyes.

_You know that I have other people to talk to other then you. –B_

_Yea, but I am your brother and I don't know what's going on in your life lately. –C_

_What are you talking about? We just moved to Ohio, we have two classes together and in the same musical group. How can you not know what is going on in my life? I am near you most of the day at school and then we come home and sit in your room to do homework. – B_

_But we don't talk anymore Blainey-Boo. – C_

_Oh my God, Coop, what do you want to know? – B_

_Who are you texting- duhhh- C_

_Kurt, there you happy? –B_

_The other gay kid in Glee? – C_

_Yea, yea I am. – B_

_Oh does Blaine have a new boyfriend? – C_

_No we are just friends Coop, now can you eat your dinner. – B_

_I will find out, like you said we are attached to the hip. – C_

Blaine rolled his eyes once again sighing, opening the unread text messages from Kurt. Cooper smiled when he saw a small smirk rise on his brother's face.

"So boys, how is school so far?" Their mother asked. Blaine slipped his phone back into his pocket picking up his fork.

"Good, I'm liking it so far." Blaine said quietly. Cooper agreed.

"Yea, Blaine and I are in a Glee Club." Cooper said. Their mother and father looked at each other.

"So we two hang out now?" Their father asked.

"Yea, kind of, we do have two classes together." Cooper said.

"But you're a senior Coop." Their father said.

"Yea, but Blaine is in advanced Math and we have an elective together." Cooper explained.

"Advanced Math, Blaine that's great!" their father smiled. Blaine nodded eating some more.

"Yea, not easy though." Blaine smiled.

"Wouldn't think it is."

Dinner was over and Cooper and Blaine went their separate ways to their own rooms. Blaine pulled out his phone again.

_I can't wait to show you around tomorrow, night Blaine- K_

Blaine smiled throwing his phone on his desk, walking into his bathroom to get ready for bed.

The next day during Glee, Blaine was sat next to Kurt. He smiled Looking over at Kurt he moved to the beat of the music that Rachel was singing too. Blaine didn't care much for what Rachel was doing. He just wanted to get out of Glee Club and be with Kurt.

Cooper was sat behind him, watching his little brother. He smiled leaning back. He knew everything Blaine was feeling they were brothers of course. Mr. Shue clapped his hands together saying they will meet Monday and to have songs ready. Kurt stood up facing Blaine.

"You ready?" Kurt asked.

"For what?" Cooper asked. Blaine turned around.

"Kurt is going to show me around a bit. I'll see you later." Blaine stood walking over to his brother to give him a quick hug.

"Bye be safe." Cooper smiled. Blaine nodded waving following Kurt out of the choir room. Mike came over slapping a hand on Coopers back.

"You are really protective of him aren't you?" Mike smiled. Cooper smiled

"Yea, I have to be now. Got to make up for what I put him through." Cooper followed Mike out of the choir room, heading to football tryouts.

Kurt and Blaine walked the length of the town with coffee in their hands. Their shoulders brushed causing them to blush at the slightest touch.

"So your brother seems like a good guy." Kurt smiled. Blaine tilted his head.

"Yea, well he's my older brother, isn't Finn kind of, you know." Blaine shrugged.

"Yea, he use to be, but this year there isn't a reason to worry much unlike last year." Kurt sighed. Blaine looked down at his steaming coffee.

"May I ask what you mean?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded sitting on a bench in the small courtyard between the coffee shop and another line of stores. Kurt turned towards Blaine placing his coffee near his feet.

"Before this year I was bullied a lot. Most of the time I was covered in bruises or cuts, or colored syrup." Kurt clasped his hands together. "Um, it was because of this one guy who ruled the rest of the jocks, Dave." Kurt shivered at the sound of his name. Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"You really don't have to tell me anything." Blaine rubbed his arm. Kurt smiled.

"I want too. I don't know why, but you just draw me in and I want to tell you." Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled sadly.

"I feel the same way you know." Blaine looked down. "Go on."

"Um, well I got thrown in dumpsters, sometimes Finn would help as long as Puck." Kurt swallowed. Blaine gripped Kurt's shoulder tighter. "This was before we became brother, but our parents were seeing each other. But it all changed when he saw what Dave was physically doing to my body. Some bruises I just couldn't hide." Kurt moved closer to Blaine, their knees touching. "Then last year around this time, um I decided to stand up to Dave. Bad idea. I followed him into a deserted locker room. I told him off, but I pushed him, I pushed him and he assaulted me. I would rather him have punch the life out of me, but he kissed me instead." Blaine was shocked.

"Kurt…" Blaine pulled his arm closer. Their sides touched, pressed together.

"He tired again, but I pushed him away and ran. No one in the glee club could find me. I just drove for hours. My dad actually called the police. He thought that something had happened to me, or got into a car crash. When I came home, he grabbed me and just held me. I have hugged my father before, but it was different. It was like I knew if he ever lost me, he would be lost." Kurt sighed. "Dave got thrown out of school because I told my father and my father doesn't take no as an answer. So I guess you can say I'm safe now, but I always watch my back in that school, you never know who is going to rise up and take Dave's place." Kurt finished his story. Blaine looked down.

"I know exactly how you feel, but just imagine the bully your brother." Blaine whispered. Kurt looked at him. "My brother is a great football player. I use to play, but my mother got too scared because of how small I am so pulled me out. I didn't mind really. But Cooper he can't live without being on a school football team. That's where he is right now. But anyway in my old schools he was the big man on campus. I was the small gay kid that no one talked too. My brother actually lied about his last name when he was there. Got it changed to Johnson so that no one knew we were brothers." Kurt leaned against Blaine's side, tucking himself in Blaine's side. "I just stayed away from him and didn't talk much. But the last school I was at, I invited a boy to a dance and lets just say we were jumped outside the school. I remember my head smashing against the pavement and Cooper running over to me. He picked me up and ran me all the way to the hospital. The nurses said that he ran into the ER crying holding me close and he wouldn't let go to my body." Kurt placed a head on his shoulder. "That was my last day in that school. The year was over and it was summer time. He watched me closely and made sure I was all right. Then we came here, now we are attached at the hip. I guess it's a happy to a sad story, but I never know what he is going to do next." Blaine finished. Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"I'm sorry."

"You too." Blaine smiled.

"So I guess we both have baggage." Kurt smiled. Blaine nodded.

"But we are safe now, well I want to think we are." Blaine sighed. Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's chest.

"We are."


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know if you people are going to like Cooper anymore, but here it is…. **

Monday, Blaine walked into Glee club following Cooper who was wearing a red and cream letterman jacket. He laughed and talked to Finn about Friday's game. Blaine smiled looking down, until he felt someone pull on his red blazer. He turned around to see Kurt. He smiled brightly.

"Hey I haven't seen you all day." Blaine said. Kurt smiled.

"Yea I know, I was late to school; got into a car accident." Kurt sighed. Blaine pressed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. His eyes widened with concern.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled ducking his head down.

"I'm fine, just got banged around for a little while, but nothing serious. I'm here aren't I. And my dad can fix the car. Or I could." Kurt rambled. Blaine sat next to Kurt.

"You fix cars?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled.

"Never heard of Hummel Tires and Lube?" Kurt smiled, his eyes shinning. Blaine blushed.

"Yes, you dad has a great business." Blaine smiled.

"Yes, I know. He has worked hard for many years to make it that way."

"But your okay?" Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's knee. Kurt heated up at the instant touch of Blaine's fingertips.

"I'm-I'm fine Blaine promise." Kurt said.

"Alright, Guys lets get this meeting on with!" Mr. Shue said. Everyone dropped their convocations. "Anyone want to start us off?" He asked. Blaine raised his hand. He nodded letting the boy come down. He walked over to the instruments, taking the guitar. Cooper rolled his eyes. Blaine wrapped it in his arms, sitting on the stool.

When the world gets too heavy

Put it on my back

I'll be your levy

You are taking me apart

Like bad glue on a get well card

It was always you falling for me

Now there's always time calling for me

I'm the light blinking at the end of the road

Blink back to let me know

I'm a fly that's trapped in a web

But I'm thinking that my spider's dead

Lonely, lonely little life

I could kid myself by thinking that I'm fine

It was always you falling for me

Now there's always time calling for me

I'm the light blinking at the end of the road

Blink back to let me know

He watched Kurt as he blushed. Blaine winked and then closed his eyes, feeling the strings against his callused fingers.

That I'm skin and bone

Just a cane and rusty throne

All the castle's under siege

But the sign outside says 'leave me alone'

It was always you falling for me

Now there's always time calling for me

I'm the light blinking at the end of the road

Blink back to let me know

Blink back to let me know

The song was over; everyone clapped.

"What was that song for Blaine?" Mr. Shue asked. Blaine blushed.

"Um, just trying to let someone know they mean a lot to me." Blaine bowed his head. Mr. Shue smiled.

"Great job."

"Oh we all know who it is!" Cooper said. Blaine paled. Cooper turned around looking at Kurt. "If you haven't figured it out yet your dense." Cooper said rudely.

"Cooper!" Blaine yelled.

"What? It isn't? Oh Blaine come on, I am your brother you tell me everything. Like how much you want to hold his hand, hold him close, keep him safe. Remember this? You told me after you so called "date?" Cooper smirked. Blaine's world crumbled at each word. Looking at Kurt's surprised face.

"You know Cooper. I remember another thing we talked about. Back in Jersey. How you weren't going to be an ass you were going to be better; you weren't going to do this, but guess what, I am done trusting your big coincided ass!" Blaine placed the guitar back into the stand walking out of the room. Cooper sank into his chair.

Blaine was home in a matter of minutes. He raced up the driveway opening the front door and slamming it as hard as he could two frames fell to the floor with a crash, but Blaine ignored it. He ran up the stairs heading to Coopers room. He stood in the Doorframe looking at the joke he calls a room. He walked past it, heading towards his.

"Blaine?" A low voice said. Blaine turned around to se his father walking down the hall in his Marine get-up.

"Hi dad." Blaine sighed.

"What's going on?" Blaine shook his head.

"Just a bad day is all." Blaine whispered.

"Where's your brother?" He asked.

"I don't care." Blaine huffed. His dad nodded.

"I see. Something he do?" His father leaned against the wall.

"Just embarrassed me in front of the glee club." Blaine sighed. His dad nodded.

"I understand, Cooper can be an ass." His father sighed. Blaine nodded. "But it doesn't mean he doesn't care about you." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me son." Military dad came out. Blaine nodded.

"Sorry."

"Just relax, he will come around."

Back at the classroom-

Blaine stormed out and Cooper sighed.

"You know what Cooper, your brother spoke greatly of you when we hung out on Saturday. I don't know what he sees. I just see a brother that keeps kicking him down. Is that letterman too tight, is it cutting circulation to your brain, because you should get that checked out." Kurt said getting up from his seat., heading towards the door.

"Now if you don't mind, I am going to take care of your job and go see if Blaine is okay. And also, your brother is an amazing person, ten time- no a million times better and bigger of a man then you." Kurt crossed his arms heading out of the room calling Blaine's name.

_Blaine are you okay, I just told off your brother good, talk to me please- K_

Blaine sighed, smirked. He closed his eyes, thank you.

_Thank you so much Kurt. I am so sorry for what Cooper did. He outed you, me. Please fogive me on his behave? I'm sorry, but he wasn't lying – B_

_ Meet me for coffee tomorrow morning?- K_

_ A thousand times yes- B. _


End file.
